


Why Hotaru Haunted Michiru

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17021376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Manga based microfic. Worry filled Michiru's eyes as she tried to remember something.





	Why Hotaru Haunted Michiru

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

Worry filled Michiru's eyes as she tried to remember something. Something other than her sick foster daughter's recent demise. If Hotaru haunted her? For how long? A short time? Eternity? 

Michiru gasped after Hotaru's scowling spirit materialized in front of her. She was always haunted. Michiru forgot Hotaru's birthday earlier.

 

THE END


End file.
